The National Institutes of Allergy and Infectious Diseases, the Indian Department of Biotechnology, the Indian Council of Medical Research, and the National Institutes of Health Office of AIDS Research are supporting joint teams of U.S. and Indian scientists working in Tuberculosis research in order to build an enhance biomedical and clincial research capacity. Establish longitudinal cohorts of TB patients and their contacts for studies using state-of-the-art research tools to better understand similarities and differences in the TB epidemic in high burden countries and to facilitate a broad array of biomedical TB research